


Hostage!AU RP log [April 2017] Alldenspa/Toffyy

by alldenspa, Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/pseuds/alldenspa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: This is an RP log from a recent session between me and Toffyy@tumblr, I hope you enjoy it.The hostage!AU was inspired by the works of shesellsseagulls@tumblr, as you probably know.I would like to apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes; this wasn't designed to be a literary masterpiece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup watched the car lights sliding across the ceiling, lighting up the room to the point it would be hard to sleep even if the situation was different; but the city lights were his smallest problem.

Next to him, probably sleeping soundly, was his kidnapper, a stranger that had barged into his life quite literally, just as he was leaving his father's office after yet another argument.

At first it was weird, doing everything with another person always next to him, with a stranger he had to follow everywhere - but he noticed that as the goal to catch the person who framed Jack got along, everything became more bearable. He actually enjoyed Jack's company, their banter and even the adrenaline rush when they tried to get away from both police and gangsters.

Hiccup turned to look at Jack, smiling softly, and gently reached to brush few strands off that pale face. He wished they had met under other circumstances, that they had had the chance to get to know each other without the metal binding their wrists together.

**Alldenspa:**   
He couldn't quite reach his captor's forehead from where he was sitting, so he reached over as silently as possible. He couldn't quite understand how anyone could sleep with that light-show on the ceilling....

Just as he touched Jack's forehead and pushed away the strands of hair covering the other boy's eyes, he noticed that he had reached to far forward and was slowly losing his balance. He wanted to push himself back with his other hand, but couldn't because it was tied to Jack's arm, so after a few moments that seemed to Hiccup like a full minute, he gradually tilted forward and straight onto the sleeping Jack.

**Toffyy:**   
Jack was trying his best to fall asleep, just for a few hours, minutes even, to forget about that nightmare around him; he could sense Hiccup (what kind of name was that?) had trouble sleeping as well and just as he wanted to say something, he felt the other man shifting, then warm hands touched his face gently; but it would have been nice if seconds later his arms weren't full of his hostage.

Hiccup was practically mortified, looking at Jack with wide eyes, ears burning in shame. He felt Jack's warm skin under his hands and where their chests were touching and that made him want to lean in and get some more of it.

"Ugh... sorry Jack I-I just wanted- it was an accident, really!"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack was honestly more amused that weirded out by this, and although he had to admit that getting woken up from his very much needed sleep by a handsome (but still very heavy) boy crashing into him wasn't the best way to wake up, he had to admit that there were a lot of worse ways as well. This whole situation with the police and the gangsters had been so much over the past few days that after a while, he had just stopped thinking about it. What use did it have to worry too much about how crazy this whole situation was, anyway?? They still had to go through it, one way or the other.

That's why when he saw Hiccup lying all over him, with his head so close to Jack's that their noses almost touched, the first thing he did was burst into laughter.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup pulled away as if burned and looked to the side, biting his lips, but then he couldn't help himself and snorted, finding Jack's laugh contagious.

"What's so funny, Jackaboy?" He poked one of the freckled cheeks. "The fact that we're bound together, that we avoided death narrowly few times or that the owner allowed us to rent this motel room for half the price after he saw the state we're in and took us for a gay couple evading their homophobic families?" He sat up straight. "I think he has cameras here in hopes of getting some fap material... He was checking your ass out when we left the reception!"

**Alldenspa:**   
"He did NOT?" Jack pushed himself up from the thin mattress and looked at the other boy with an expression of disbelief, "What a... wow, I'm speechless."

He let out a hiss. "Then again, I think he isn't the only one checking out my body around here, isn't that right, Hiccieboy??" He said that just to tease the other, in reality he didn't dare to hope that his hostage was actually interested in him at all. Just from the fact that he had taken Hiccup hostage in a pretty rude way and had forced him to spend all his time chained to Jack's arm, Jack was sure that Hiccup was hating him. Maybe he didn't show it openly because he didn't want to show any weakness, but it had to be the case. Which was a real shame, thought Jack, because he had never seen such a fantastic biceps...

"I bet you did that on purpose to wake me up and shock me," he said in a mocking tone, "I've seen it happen before. You do it to make me lose sleep and get annoyed so that I make a mistake and you can escape. But that's not going to happen, Hiccieboy -- After all," He leant forward a bit, "You know very well that I have no other choice but to keep you my hostage."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup grinned and sat cross legged in front of Jack, leaning his chin on his hand. "He so was. Bet he licked his lips too, you should be happy that I'm bound to you, otherwise you'd have to go to the bathroom alone and who knows if he wouldn't be there to help you with showering, huh?" His face started to burn after Jack's accusation and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Like I didn't see you watching all of _this-_ " he motioned to himself "-in the bathroom straight from the beginning."

Hiccup snorted again and tipped his head to the side with a smirk. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now, Frosty. You're not the sharpest arrow, huh? Pitch played you like a child and you keep walking into his traps, pulling me along." He reached and caught Jack's shirt, pulling him close. "If anything happens to me, it happens to you as well. I'm the only person who believes you're innocent, so don't try to convince me otherwise."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack had to admit that it was true. He depended on Hiccup 100%. In that sense, he knew that he should better think of Hiccup as his hostage, his job, so to say. The fact that this job was also very handsome was a really nice side effect, but it didn't change the fact that this whole situation was very serious.

"We should get back to sleep," he said and turned away, also to hide his face, because he knew that the more he thought about Hiccup the more red his cheeks would become, and now it was him who didn't want to show any weakness. After all, he was supposed to be the criminal here. The strong, evil guy that had no weakness. Then again, Jack could feel his weakness very clearly every time he looked into that cute boy's eyes.... And it didn't make this whole situation any easier to think that Hiccup might have noticed. Hearing him hint at how Jack had looked at him in the bathroom was alarming. He would have to be more careful with where he looked, thought Jack. After all, he didn't want to get a case of sexual harassment in addition to all the trouble he was already in, and if his theory was true and Hiccup did in fact secretly hate him (which would be completely natural in this situation), he was almost expecting him to do that on top of all the other problems.

"We need to get rest for tomorrow, it's only going to get worse," he added in Hiccup's direction, "So get back to sleep. And no touching! I'm your evil master, remember?" He tried to say that with a strong and decisive tone, but secretly he was almost waiting for Hiccup to fall onto him again.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup could feel he won, but he didn't feel any satisfaction; watching Jack lose all of his will to fight was disappointing and he sighed, but then he felt Jack turn around and pull him along, making them nearly spoon.

He sighed, making himself comfortable but his arm was pulled in an awkward way, making it impossible to stay away from the other man.

"Worse? You shitting me? How much worse can it get? I nearly got my head shot off, I haven't had a shower in few days, the one we had together was shit, what’s worse YOU haven't had any shower too, we stink, we don't have much to eat, we lose tracks leading to Pitch, and you tell me it's gonna get worse?" Hiccup huffed and pulled Jack close to himself, then leaned over to bite his bony shoulder.

"That what you get for being a little shit." He tried to keep his composure but he knew that what he did was completely irrational (but it did make him feel better. Jack totally deserved it for being an ass.)

**Alldenspa:**   
"Ow!" hissed Jack as he felt the pain of Hiccup's teeth in his shoulder, "What's wrong with you!? Do you have to be weird and dorky in everything you do? Like, if you want to punish me, can't you just punch me or something? Wow." He buried his face deeper into the pillow in an effort to finally get some sleep, but his mouth was grinning. Hiccup wasn't just handsome and strong and fierce, he was also cute?? Shit.

Jack refused to say anything else for the rest of the night, and somehow he managed to fall asleep about half an hour later, but he could feel that his partner in crime wasn't as successful. Every few minutes, he sensed Hiccup's legs moving into a new position, or his shoulders turning around to make himself more comfortable. Jack was a bit worried, but he tried his best to keep up the strong man act and not care.

When the first rays of sunshine came through the window, Jack was feeling terrible. He had slept a few hours, but he wasn't in any better shape than before. Groaning, he turned over, just to realize that while sleeping, he had snuggled himself even closer to Hiccup, who was lying dangerously close next to him, breathing slowly and steadily. He was obviously still asleep. Carefully, Jack pulled his arm from under Hiccup (how had it even gotten there, wtf?), but it was no use: The handcuff chained his hand to Hiccup's other arm, which was behind the tall boy in an awkward position that made it impossible to move without waking him up. Jack sighed. Great. This was embarrassing as hell if Hiccup was to wake up, but at least he would be able to enjoy it for a few more minutes before that was the case? With him trying to be the evil mastermind and Hiccup hating him (I mean, he had even dropped a hint about them not showering and stinking?? How rude was that!? Honestly, it didn't take a genius to see that Hiccup was obviously grossed out by Jack and would get away from him at the first chance he got), he wouldn't get a chance to snuggle with the boy so intimately again anytime soon.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup tossed and turned for the bigger part of the night, trying to find any position that would allow him to finally fall asleep; both his body and mind were exhausted, but still, sleep wouldn't come.

When the sky began to glow red and orange he finally accepted that the only comfortable position was to keep Jack close, his arm over Hiccup's waist. It was warm, it felt nice and Hiccup sighed, feeling the pounding headache finally start to go away just as he slowly fell asleep.

He woke up, feeling Jack wriggling against him and he whined, pulling Jack close and nuzzling his face into the chestnut hair.

"I need rest. Stop moving for fuck's sake." He grumbled and tried to go back to his uneasy sleep.

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack's phone sounded an alarm at 9am. He had assumed they wouldn't need it because they would wake up early anyways, but apparently he had made the right decision because at 9am both boys were still in bed, sleeping better than they had assumed they would. Granted, there had been some difficulties during the night, but once Jack had accepted that Hiccup was lying on his arm and gotten used to it, they had slept alright.

They needed to leave the room at 10am, so Jack stumbled out of bed trying to find his jeans. However, he hadn't thought about the fact that he was still chained to Hiccup, so before he realized it he had already dragged the other boy out of bed and onto the floor.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup's eyes opened halfway between the bed and floor so he could see the culprit that tugged him off the bed and out the peaceful sleep.

"You little fuck." Hiccup sat up and massaged his shoulder, pulling on Jack's hand. "Where's 'Good morning, honey' or something?" He was sitting on the floor like a beaten puppy and looked into the window with sleep-muddled eyes. "Cutting off my arm sounds more and more tempting y'know. What time is it?"

He finally got up and started tugging on his jeans, not bothering to hide his prosthetic. "I need to use the bathroom and I'm thinking about beating the shit out of you to make you unconscious and finally get some much needed privacy."

**Alldenspa:**   
"As the young kids would say these days, ROFL," answered Jack with a smirk in an effort to hide that he actually trusted Hiccup to do that. "Then again, I suppose it wouldn't be hard for you, having lost a leg already and all that..." He ignored the look from Hiccup and finished dressing, went through his hair a few times with his hands to make it look at least slightly ok, and followed Hiccup to the bathroom (being dragged by the arm, more like). "You can just reach backwards with the hand and I'll be standing here as far away as possible, if that's alright," He let out a chuckle, "Then again, I suppose there isn't even that much to see when you put down your underpants, right, Hiccieboy?"

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup huffed and turned to look at Jack. "You know what? There's a shower, disgusting one, but still, and we're gonna take a shower NOW." With burning ears and cheeks he pulled down his pants, starting into Jack's eyes with challenge. He knew he was above average but still... He wasn't feeling that confident now, under Jack's scrutiny.

"What are you gonna do now, huh? You evil genius that wouldn't hurt a fly?"

**Alldenspa:**   
"I don't know what kind of challenge this is, but yeah I'm ready," replied Jack and took off the shirt he had just put on. A few moments later, they were both standing inside the shower, really extra careful not to touch each other. "I swear, if you turn it too cold I'm gonna murder you," added Jack, trying hard to keep his eyes on Hiccup's face instead of looking down. He was already certain Hiccup would try to splash him with some extra cold water...

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup grinned and pulled Jack under the spray of lukewarm water, trying not to shudder. "Murder sounds better than having to spend time with you." He looked around for anything to wash himself with and noticed a suspiciously looking bottle with some white liquid in it. "I don't know about you, but I won't even touch this. Do you have any soap?" Hiccup turned to look at Jack, then rubbed his own cheeks, grimacing after getting how scratchy they had gotten in those two weeks of not being shaved.

"I swear, it's unfair, you look like you just shaved!"

**Alldenspa:**   
"You should leave it like that," said Jack as he noticed what Hiccup was doing, "The beard I mean. Makes you manly. Grown up. It's nice." He leaned out of the shower and looked around the tiny bathroom, almost pulling Hiccup with him. Brought out of balance by the pull, Hiccup slipped on the wet surface and crashed down onto the floor of the bathroom, his head closely missing the basin. Jack only had time to shout out a curse before the short chain on his hand pulled him down as well, and with his arm extended and almost gripping the soap, he fell down to the floor as well. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what (or better, who) he had landed on.

**Toffyy:**   
He looked at Jack wide eyed, rubbing his chin. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Overland." Just as he wanted to pull the curtains around them, Jack decided to look around for anything to wash themselves with and... that was a huge mistake.

Hiccup was so focused on the fact that he probably narrowly missed serious head injury, it made him ignore the pain and Jack's weight on his body at first.

"For gods' sake." He was cursing under his nose, but then, just as he wanted to get Jack off himself he felt just how hot Jack's body was.

"So... two theoretically grown men, naked on the floor of some shady motel... I think I've seen this porn before."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack had no idea how Hiccup could stay so cool in this situation. He himself was burning inside. Quickly, he got off Hiccup's large chest, but it was difficult to get up while the chain on his hand still bound him to the boy lying on the floor. In his efforts to regain his balance he might have ended up touching his partner in crime a few times in spots he hadn't wanted to touch... Then again, he knew exactly how much he wanted to get to know Hiccup better, so who was he kidding? This was the best thing that had happened to him all week. The only part that made it awkward was that he was so dependent on Hiccup as his hostage that he couldn't risk to make even the slightest mistake and let his guard down towards the handsome boy. He would have loved to be a bit more open around him, but could he risk that?? Besides, Hiccup hated him anyways.

After a few awkward moments, they got to their feet, Jack still holding the piece of soap he had grabbed earlier in his hand. "Ok, well---," he said slowly, trying to relax in the face of Hiccup's body, "Let's try this again?"

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup's breath hitched every time Jack touched him, eyes glued to the expanse of pale, soft skin. He loved how pink Jack's cheeks were and how pretty he looked. He bit his lips and slowly got up, trying to hide his own red face.

"I'm sorry, I hope nothing happened to you." He took the soap and then gently pushed Jack under the spray of water, massaging his shoulders with foamy hands. "You keep looking at me... weirdly. You're way too nice for a criminal, how did you end up working with Pitch?"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack found it difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to say while feeling Hiccup's hands on his shoulders. He hadn't expected this at all... Did Hiccup not actually find him so disgusting that he wanted to better stay away from him at all costs??

"Uhm..." he began, "It was just a quick thing, nothing serious. I made a few deals for him and that was supposed to be it, but then everything went crazy. I--" He stopped for a moment as Hiccup's hands slowly wandered up his neck to the back of his head. He was so weak for that spot... He was almost shivering, that was how good it felt. "--I think he assumed that I had heard something I wasn't supposed to hear, but I didn't hear anything! He wanted to make sure I didn't tell anyone whatever he thought I had heard, so he arranged for his gang bozos to frame me." He took a short pause as he thought back on how it had all happened. "They made it look as if I had attacked them or something. One of them had a huge wound on his arm, so they used that and made the police think I had just, idk, walked down the street and stabbed an innocent passer-by like some maniac!? They chased me halfway around the city and they threatened to shoot because they thought I was armed, or something... So I had no choice."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup tipped his head to the side, listening to Jack and absentmindedly rubbing his shoulders and neck, trying to relax him.

"You had to really, really fuck up to make them try so hard to get you to jail... You're lucky they didn't simply kill you, though they're trying hard to do it now." Hiccup sighed and smiled softly. "I think I'd do a similar thing. Hope I'll be able to help you and keep us alive." He pulled Jack into a very wet, soapy hug, trying not to push their more intimate regions together. "Trust me. I know it's hard but just... try."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack didn't know how to react to all this... It was so weird, he didn't understand how Hiccup could be so nice to him. Were they not enemies, in a sense?? Had Hiccup not said all the time how much he disliked Jack? It made no sense and Jack was on the verge of a slight panic attack because all this overwhelmed him completely, but the hug helped nonetheless. For a few moments he just stood there and let himself be hugged by Hiccups warm shoulders, his strong arms, his gentle hands.... It was so nice, and Jack wanted it to go on longer, but the water from the shower above them was getting colder by the second, and after a while even Hiccup's warm body wasn't enough anymore. "For gods' sakes, turn it warmer!" shouted Jack and made his voice deliberately dominant and decisive, although he didn't really want to. It was like an instinct. His cheeks turned even redder when he thought about it. Maybe he was just too shy to express how he really felt. He wasn't ready to put down this mask of the evil criminal yet.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup had to admit he liked the feeling of Jack in his arms, enjoyed it even, and it was one of those moments when he wished they'd known each other earlier, maybe they'd be together? He sighed and just as he wanted to say something more Jack was back to his criminal facade, making Hiccup's eyes darken. Jack could be sweet, caring and kind but he decided to be an asshole, hide behind that awful, ill-fitting mask. If he wanted to, Hiccup would strip it off him quickly.

He cupped Jack's face into his hands and pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack inhaled sharply. "How--" he shouted, his protests suppressed by Hiccup's lips, "Hmm-Mmhph!" It was really difficult to pretend he didn't like this. He had gotten some kisses from girls back in High School, but they had never been serious. This on the other hand... He could sense what Hiccup was feeling through the way their lips met, it was surprising and cool and weird at the same time. One moment later, however, it was already all over again, and Jack came to his senses from the feeling of being pulled out of the shower by the chain around his hand. For a few seconds, he just stood there, blinking a few time, only gradually realizing what had happened.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup leaned away after few seconds and then pulled Jack out of the shower, watching his face with attention, searching for any sign that Jack didn't like it, licking his lips.

"I like seeing you like this, y'know..." Hiccup leaned and nipped Jack's ear, then kissed him once again, not caring about their wet shirts. They'd find a way to replace them, but at that moment Hiccup only cared about kissing Jack for as long as possible, intertwining their fingers together.

**Alldenspa** :   
Maybe being evil wasn't so important after all, thought Jack. He wanted to show to Hiccup in some way that he liked all this, but he couldn't help it. "Enough of this, you sex beast," he said in a strict tone, "This isn't a fun event, after all, don't forget that. We're in mortal danger." He quickly got dressed fully again and checked the room with his eyes, seeing if they had forgotten anything that might prove to the police and the gangsters they had been here. "We're clear, let's go," he said after a moment, without looking at Hiccup. Why did all this have to be so hard. At the start, everything had been so easy: He had just grabbed a random person off the street to be his hostage, but over time.... And now after this thing in the shower, he didn't even feel comfortable looking at Hiccup all of a sudden. Just what was happening to him!? As they left the room and went down the stairs towards the reception of the small hotel, he didn't look back at Hiccup even once, and it felt terrible.

**Toffyy** :   
Hiccup felt his stomach dropping and he swallowed hard, looking away from Jack. How could he be so stupid, trusting this guy and believing he could feel attracted to him, maybe even releasing him. He blinked few times, then followed Jack and got dressed up again, watching Jack cleaning the room up, helping a bit himself, knowing exactly what should be thrown away or hidden.

When they were nearing the reception he suddenly remembered something and pulled Jack into a corridor.

"Ok, how do we tell that guy to hide the fact we've been here? Doesn't he have any records? You should flirt with him and I'll try to steal the camera recordings."

**Alldenspa** :   
"Excuse me, what?" was the only thing Jack could say. He was too distracted by the feeling of Hiccup's hand on his shoulders. They were so strong... "What did you say?"

**Toffyy** :   
"Exactly what you heard." Hiccup whispered harshly and looked around quickly. "You flirt with him, distract the bitch, I steal the recordings and we're out to look for that package boy you said has the memory card with Pitch's plan. Easy. Bat your eyelashes, suck his cock for all I care." He cared a lot to be honest. "And give me a chance to erase any sign of our presence here, got it?"

**Alldenspa** :   
Jack looked at him with a tired expression. "Uhm, I'm not sure if you noticed," he said and raised his hand, "But we are handcuffed together and cannot move more than a meter away from each other, how am I going to distract anyone so that you--" Only now did the rest of what Hiccup had said really reach his brain. "--And excuse me, what!? Why would I flirt with him, he's a complete moron? How can you even think of that? Male criminal is in conflict with a male civilian, yeah sure FLIRT WITH HIM. Just how gay are you!?" Very, very gay, I hope, he added in his mind. "I say we just forget about the record, you don't even know if there is one, and even if that's the case, why case?" He made a vague gesture towards the street outside the window, "It's not like it will make any difference with all the other problems we already have, no?"

**Toffyy** :   
Hiccup watched their joined wrists for a moment and then lightly hit the wall above Jack's shoulder with his head. "For fuck's sake your charming idiocy is contagious, I'm regressing, fucking hell-" he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, so you say they won't care about any evidence of us being here? We managed to run away from both the police and mafia, we could pay the dude to shut the fuck up and not sell us, get rid of the recordings - but he'd-"

"Hello there, gentlemen." Hiccup turned around and looked at the owner, feeling his stomach drop. Shit. "I happen to watch tv and that pretty boy's face is all over local tv... What do we do about that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alldenspa:**   
The comment about his apparent charming idiocy was still glued into Jack's head when the owner's voice suddenly came from behind them, so it took him a second to realize that his identity had been discovered. He turned around to the man, exchanged a look with Hiccup and put on a cool expression. "There's soup on your collar," he said, and when the man, who was easily a full head taller than Jack, looked down to inspect his collar, Jack smacked a fist against his head with full force. The movement of his arm pulled Hiccup forward and made him almost fall over, but the punch had its desired effect, and the owner of the motel stumbled backward, turning around and crashing into the counter before he knew what had happened. "We'll pay for the room with the price on my head, sucker," shouted Jack, himself blown away by how hard he could apparently hit people when the love of his life was in danger, and stormed towards the door, dragging Hiccup along.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup watched the scene in front of him wide eyed, barely keeping himself from falling over; he managed to look behind when they were running out of the building and noticed the unconscious man on the floor.

"Jack, dude, you knocked him out!" He said between huffs after they finally stopped in some back alley. "I didn't know there was so much strength in those noodle arms!" He sat down on the dirty ground and started to laugh. "Oh gods... that was good."

"What now, huh?"

**Alldenspa:**   
"Boy, these aren't noodle arms," said Jack with an exaggerated gasp and flexed his pretty pathetic biceps, "These are criminal arms. I am heavily armed! Like, like... an armadillo! Armed and dangerous!" Punching the motel owner had released some kind of wave of liberation inside him, and all of a sudden, everything was funny to him. He hadn't felt like this in ages. Trying to catch his breath, he let himself fall down next to Hiccup (not like he had much choice: With Hiccup sitting on the floor, the chain didn't allow him to stand upright anyways). "Well, anyways... Now that we're seen how lethal I am, we need to--" he forgot what he had meant to say, and just sat there silently for a second, listening to the sound of them breathing. "Yes, anyways. So back to the original plan: Find that memory stick. But that delivery boy could be anywhere by now, how are we supposed to catch him?" He gave Hiccup a concerned look. "Besides, he probably doesn't even have the data anymore. I mean, if somebody would find it on him, he'd be hunted by Pitch just like we are, so he probably got rid of it, no?"

**Toffyy:**   
"Do you know anything about him? Where he usually spends his time, where he lives, anything?" Hiccup looked up and grimaced at the sight of the quickly greying sky. "We need to find something to eat. And find that asshole, once we got the memory card you can turn yourself in to the police and the case is closed. I think there also should be some proof that he was stabbed earlier!"

**Alldenspa:**   
"I mean, I only met him for like, a minute or something. He was visiting Pitch in his office and I was in the room next door sorting out stuff and putting it into boxes. It was supposed to be the last thing I did there before getting out of their group. They were talking and I couldn't understand anything, but then they started shouting, things like "developed" and "prototype". I sneaked up to the door that connected the rooms and saw how he waved the memory stick in front of Pitch's face. I don't know, maybe he didn't even get it from Pitch like I thought earlier. It sounded more like he was trying to sell data to the gangsters in exchange for money. In any case, after a minute or so Pitch stood up and slammed onto the table, and that boy flinched away and put the memory stick in his pocket. Then he left the office, and I was just going back to my work quietly when Pitch noticed that I had been listening in on the conversation. I stormed out of the room and saw the delivery boy on the corridor again. He was running towards the exit too, I don't know why.  He had black hair and was pretty tall, and his sweater had the university emblem on it, but that's all I saw. I didn't get his name, either." Jack let out a sigh. "We just ran for the exit, and outside he jumped on his bike and was gone. I ran around the building and wanted to get away across the park, but those gangsters were so damn fast to react. I have no clue how they set up that kind of trick so quickly. Anyways, two minutes later the police was already convinced I was an armed maniac. And the rest of the story..." He looked up to Hiccup, "Is you, kind of."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup rubbed his face tiredly. "Would you recognize the emblem? It would help us a lot." He sighed and looked into the distance. "But why didn't they kill you? Like, it would be the only logical thing to do... in prison you'd brag everything out and Pitch would have to talk with the police... unless he's a model citizen during the day... I don't understand any of this, besides ammo sent in my direction. Don't you have any friends in this business? Any enemies of Pitch? I mean-" He looked at Jack and awkwardly embraced his shoulders, "They are also YOUR enemies, but y'know... enemy of my enemy and all that shite. But before you go there, I'd appreciate being freed and allowed to go home, take a proper shower, eat something, pee without you behind my back and do other basic things that I didn't realize were a luxury."

He wouldn't leave Jack alone, no way; he wanted to go to his father and demand he listened to Jack or try to get that package boy on his own, maybe with the help of his gang.

**Alldenspa:**   
"Even if you're the mafia, you can't just go around killing people. Especially if it's obvious that the guy died directly after leaving Pitch's company. It's way more efficient to guarantee that nobody believes them, no matter what they say. And in jail they can't hurt you anyways." He got up and looked around. "It's going to rain, we should find a place to stay dry until it stops," he said and turned away from the busy street. "And about the emblem, I already know what it is. It's the robotics institute. Because you know, it literally said 'Robotics Institute' right on it." They made their way through the alley and found themselves at the other side of the block, where narrow backstreets led down the hill towards the city park.

**Toffyy:**   
"Fucking smartass," Hiccup mumbled and followed Jack, not like he had any other choice. "So they're working on some stuff that has to do with robotics... engineering... I was attending that uni but I missed some exams now that you decided to drag me along on your journey." He grew more frustrated with every word, but then thought that Jack was in a way worse situation... though he had it coming after joining the mafia. "Why did you even join Pitch? Nothing better to do?"

**Alldenspa:**   
"It was just for kicks!" said Jack loudly. He didn't want to talk about it. They reached the park when the first drops of rain started falling. "University isn't far, we could check it out and see if we can find out how that young man is," he suggested, on his face a frustrated frown from the sight of the grey sky. He felt bad for not telling Hiccup something that he obviously wanted to know, but he would have to deal with that. It was not like the reason why Jack had first came into contact with Pitch made any difference about the fact that now he was being hunted by that same Pitch, anyways, so who even cared? They had more important things to do right now.

**Toffyy:**   
"Jack... I think you at least owe me some honesty." He gathered the most of the chain and took Jack's hand. "We look less weird like this." Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand lightly and tried to ignore the cold rain. "I hope nobody will recognize me, we're fucked if they do."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack had to admit that Hiccup was right. Two boys holding hands in public wasn't a common sight, but it was still better than two boys chained together by handcuffs in public. Besides, Hiccup's hand was so warm... "I hope they do recognize you, serves you right for--" In retrospect, he had to admit that he couldn't think of anything Hiccup could have done to deserve anything. He had to be the purest, most honest, most lovely person imaginable. Jack noticed Hiccups triumphant look and turned his head away quickly. "It was for the money, crime pays really well. There's nothing more to it, ok?" He paused for a second. "Are we going to the institute now or what?"

**Toffyy:**   
"Okay, we're going now." Hiccup pulled Jack along, sneaking through a hole in the fence, then behind the buildings, where people gathered to smoke. He keeled behind a low stone wall and pointed at a group of people. "Is this the one? Holy fuck, tell me it's him and I'll forgive you everything." He turned to look at Jack. "What do we do with him? Beat the shit out of him and take the card away?"

**Alldenspa:**   
"Shut up, what the heck? He's not evil," hissed Jack and ducked down next to Hiccup. He looked at the young man Hiccup had pointed at and nodded. "Yeah, that's him, I recognize the face." It was a really handsome face, actually. The boy was wearing a sweater and jeans, and on his head he had a black baseball cap. He was standing with a few other students under a roof near the rear entrance to the building. Some of them were smoking, but he wasn't. "We need to find out if he still has the stick. I bet whatever is on that stick, Pitch thinks I know about it because I overheard that discussion. That's the reason he's hunting me, which means that stick is either really important or really valuable," he said quietly to Hiccup. "But let's see if we can find a way to do this without violence first. I don't want to become more of a criminal than I already am, and besides... It would be a real shame to punch such a handsome face."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup bit his lip and started at the guy, the twinge of jealousy making him squeeze Jack's hand hard. "You can't go there, he'll recognize you immediately and that means I can't go there either... Wait. There should be some tools around here that we could use to open this-" He waved his wrist, "-And it'd go way easier. I promise you, I won't run away." He stared into Jack's eyes. "I want to beat the shit out of this guy anyway."

**Alldenspa:**   
"Ohhhh, wait wait wait," Jack shook his head with a knowing smirk, "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself here, Hiccieboy." His expression got serious again. "There's two things: First of all, I was going to say 'I can't let you go' but now that I think about it, you being chained to me really doesn't help either of us. If the police comes after me again, I can just grab a new hostage, I suppose. So in that point you're right, we should get this thing off. Secondly: Why do you want to beat up that boy?? He's a student, nothing shady. He's as much of a gangster as I am, which is to say: Not at all! Just think about it: First he got into that argument with Pitch, then he ran out of his company as if fleeing from something, and now he's hiding behind the uni building with only his closest friends. It's obvious that he's being hunted by Pitch's gangsters as well! And the reason...?" He looked at Hiccup in anticipation, but answered the question himself, "...Is that he didn't sell whatever is on that stick to Pitch! Pitch still wants that data, so he's in the same position as us. We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should team up!" He threw another look over the stone wall towards the students. "Besides, this is the robotics institute. They'll have tools in there to remove out handcuff. Let's go."

**Toffyy:**   
"Let's go?" Hiccup clenched his teeth and looked around. "We should get rid of those on our own and you should hide your face if you don't want him to flee at sight, bet he thinks you're still with Pitch and the gangsters... put that on." He pulled the hood up to hide Jack and dragged him towards one of the sheds with tools, knowing that they didn't have much time to waste.

The only thing he found was hydraulic press and he decided to use it anyway. "Just crouch on the opposite side and pray that nothing will hit you... or take something to hide under."

 He put the chain under the cylinder and crouched down, then turned the machine on. "Just keep your hands to yourself as closely as you can." Just when he finished the metal links shot around and Hiccup grinned. "Okay, we're free. Now to take those off..." He took a thin wire, quickly getting rid of the cuffs on their wrists. "Now on to find your crush, hope they haven't run away yet."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack was relieved to be rid of the chain, but the feeling of Hiccup no longer being bound to him still made him uncomfortable. And not only in the sense of the boy being his supposed hostage.

They returned to their hiding spot behind the stone wall and found the students still standing at the rear entrance, just like before. "Ok, we'll have it your way. You go there alone and try to find out if he still has the stick while I wait here," he said quietly. "Then again... How will you ask him about the stick without being suspicious as fuck... And why would he tell you, anyway? This is a shit plan, you know that?" He gave Hiccup a frustrated look.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup sighed and smacked Jack's arm. "That's why we should beat the shit out of him, search his unconscious body and get the fuck out of here... I think he's one of the older students, don't think he knows me, Jesus fucking Christ this is a mess..." He looked up and scowled at the sky. "What do you plan to do, huh?"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack was silent for a few moments, then he opened his mouth to reply, but in that second a sudden noise echoed over to the two boys behind the low wall. He threw a timid look through the bushes and saw the students at the rear entrance to the institute whispering to each other nervously. One of them looked around the corner of the building, and his face lost all color. He exchanged a look with the tall boy Jack and Hiccup had been watching, and they all quickly disappeared into the institute. And not a second to early, as it turned out, because only a few moments later a group of large men came storming around the corner. They were dressed in dirty business jackets, and some of them even had baseball bats and other blunt weapons with them. Jack swallowed -- These were the very same gangsters who had hunted him before. The two boys behind the bushes dared not to breathe as the gangsters gathered behind the building, whispered to each other for a moment, and entered the institute hastily, some of them shouting curses up the staircase inside.

"Ooo-kay," summed Jack up, "So that's that."

He exchanged a look with Hiccup. "New situation, but same question: What do we do now?"

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup watched the gangsters and scratched his head. "I have no fckng idea what to do now.... though I think I know where he probably hid so let's go in and wish they won't find him or us first."

He got up and quickly ran over to peek inside, then gestured Jack to follow him.

"If I'm correct he hid under one of the staircases in the east wing. I think the dudes will leave soon before the police arrives." He got startled when steps echoed against the walls and pulled Jack under the stairs, pressing him flush against the wall and listening to the voices above.

**Alldenspa:**   
There were two men talking to each other, but it sounded like Spanish or Portugese. A second later, they had taken the last stair and rushed down a corridor to the right side, missing Hiccup and Jack only by a few meters. Jack let out a relieved sigh. "Ok, that's two," he whispered, "Where is that hiding spot you mentioned?" Hiccup sneaked up the stairs and down a long corridor, Jack following closely behind. After a minute of sneaking and passing two more of the Spanish-speaking ruffians, they reached the other staircase on the opposite side of the building. None of the gangsters were in sight, and everything was silent. "They must have searched here already," said Jack quietly, throwing timid looks down the corridor and keeping as close to the wall as possible. His voice echoed up and down the staircases, and he was already expecting some large guy in a black jacket to jump out of one of the side corridors when they heard a sound from below them.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup quickly pulled Jack close and looked down the stairs, spotting the guy immediately and gesturing to Jack to keep quiet; as quickly and as silently as he could he came close to the other man and caught him in a headlock, dragging him to the closest room and waiting for Jack to come in after he loosened his hold.

"Okay, pretty boy," he growled menacingly, "Where's the memory card? And we know you have one."

**Alldenspa:**   
The prettyboy just looked at them with a shocked expression for a few seconds, then opened his mouth to reply something, but apparently couldn't think of anything to say. "I--" he stammered, "I don't think I--"

"We need your help, man!" interrupted Jack and took a step towards the student, who stumbled back, and his baseball cap fell to the floor. "We know exactly what's going on between you and Pitch's company, and we know about the stick. Just tell us where it is!"

The tall young man furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you the kid from Pitch's office?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes, that's me," replied Jack, "That's what we're saying! We need that stick to prove my innocence and get revenge on Pitch and his gangsters, and--"

"Whoah, hold on for a second there!" shouted the student, "First of all, I'm not giving you the stick! And secondly, ... what? How will that stick prove anyone's innocence, the only thing on it are blueprints for my--" He interrupted himself when he realized what he was saying. "...Anyway, there is nothing on it that would interest you! So what's your problem?"

Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, so there's blueprints on it. Alright. But we know Pitch's gang still wants it, because you refused to sell it to him!" He wanted to continue, but by now even he could see that none of this made any sense. If the stick was really filled with just plans for some project or other that Pitch was interested in, then it would do him no good in proving to the police that he wasn't a maniac. And to make matters even worse, his plan B wouldn't work either, because if Pitch was after these blueprints, how would they help Jack to prove that Pitch's company was full of criminals and that he was the one they should be investigating? Why hadn't he thought any of this through before? He exchanged a look with Hiccup.

"Well... shit. That makes everything even worse."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup listened to the kid with growing annoyance, then Jack made him scowl and he finally had enough.

"Listen here, you drulludeli," he started, taking a hard grip on the other's collar, "Either you help us get out of this shit or we sell you to those guys, how does that sound? Your shit invention is the reason we're chased by some dudes that want to kill us. I can't believe that anything on this card is innocent, and if we show it to police he'll be under control... Or I send either of you to him with a small recorder... which one of you volunteers? Huh? Right now I can just walk away and leave you two to take care of this shit on your own, so better get those brain cells to work."

**Alldenspa:**   
"See, that's why I shouldn't have cut you loose from my wrist," said Jack with an annoyed sigh and looked to the student, who obviously didn't understand what he meant. "What's your name?"

The tall young man's eyes wandered from one boy to the other, then to Hiccup's hand that was still gripping his collar. Jack cleared his throat tellingly and Hiccup loosened his grip.

"Hamada."

"Hamada what," replied Jack with a confused look, "Hamada of the round table? Yes, hello my lord, I'm Sir Jackson of the Overland and this is Hiccup the Horrendous, we're--"

"My name isn't any of you freaks' business!" interrupted the student loudly and shook off Hiccup's hand, "Follow me and I'll show you what's on the stick."

He pulled open the door to the corridor and checked for any sound outside, but the gangsters from earlier had vanished. Jack nodded to Hiccup and they followed him.

**Toffyy:**   
"Excuse me, I'm Hiccup Horrendous the Third of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, bitch." Hiccup reached to catch Hamada's neckline and still hold him close to make sure he wouldn't run away; after few seconds of walking he noticed something with a smile and reached to the guy's back pocket to pull out his smartphone. The smartphone seemed to be smarter than his owner because he still could see the trace of the passcode on the glass panel and he unlocked it, avoiding Hamada's hands. "If you run away we'll find your... oh, younger brother? And make sure he won't have a nice time with us. So no funny business, you get it?"

**Alldenspa:**   
"I wasn't planning to trick you people anyways," muttered Hamada and reached into his pocket, pulling out a keychain with which he unlocked a door at the end of the corridor. Behind was a small office with a window to the park and a desk overflowing with papers and pieces of metal. Hamada pulled open a drawer and took a step back, turning to the two boys.

"It's in there. Use the computer to look at the files," he said in an annoyed tone. Obviously he still didn't agree that any of this was necessary.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup sighed, annoyed. "I will help both of you," he started, looking back and forth between them, "But only if you agree to contact the police. That's the only thing we- I'm sorry, YOU can do... or you can keep running away, hoping that Pitch will forget."

He opened one of the files and understood that he was looking at a prototype of a robot. "That's... that's it? That's what Pitch wants? There must be something about it that isn't legal." Hiccup leaned back and looked at Jack. "What do we do now? I'm calling my father." He got up and unlocked the phone, quickly dialing the number.

**Alldenspa:**   
"Well, thanks for the help, but I don't think it's that easy," said Jack while Hiccup was waiting for his father to answer the phone, "In the eyes of the public I'm still a wanted maniac. What makes you think your father will change his mind about that?" He took the stick out of the laptop on Hamada's desk and let it fall into his pocket, not without noticing the annoyed look from the handsome student. Without doubt he was uncomfortable with his project being sold into the wrong hands.

**Toffyy:**   
He rubbed his face and gave an exasperated sigh, ending the call. His father rarely answered the phone, what made him think he'd do it now? He deleted the number and looked at Jack. "Does Pitch have cameras in his office?" He leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, smelly, cold and mentally exhausted. Not to mention heartbroken, and only pity kept him from getting a petty revenge and leaving Jack on his own. "If he has, and they're connected to net, we could hack them and get the recordings? I don't know! I'm running out of ideas!"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack just gave him an irritated look. "You can hack??? What the hell man, why didn't you say that earlier???"

**Toffyy:**   
"Somehow you didn't think of mentioning that Pitch has a goddamn camera at his fucking office!" Hiccup had the sudden urge to kick Jack hard. In the face. "Do you remember details? Does he use wifi? The name of it? Maybe password? Did you have your own laptop? God dammit Jack, you could have saved us a lot of trouble!"

**Alldenspa** :   
"Well, I hardly think it's going to be easy to just break into his camera," replied Jack with a frown, "If he's as gangster-ish as I think he is, he'd be smarter than that." He started Hamada's laptop again. "Can you use this?"

As it turned out, Jack was right. After about half an hour of Hiccup setting up various programs while Jack and Hamada tried to remember even the tiniest detail about when they had been in Pitch's office, it became clear that hacking the camera would be impossible.

"Boy," said Jack over Hiccup's shoulder as the three of them stared at the monitor, "Even I can see that this can't be done." He let out a sigh. Why did all this have to happen to him...

"Stand up," said Hamada all of a sudden, pulling Jack out of his daydream. He and Hiccup looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Stand up," repeated Hamada, "I can do this. Give me a few minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup huffed and got up, giving the other student an annoyed look. "None of you has any idea how much I hate you right now." He sat against the door and stared at Hamada's back like he just desecrated his ancestors.

 "Did you check this file? If you open it with this... And do this... and add this command..." the oldest of them muttered to himself, brows furrowed. "There it is! Look, the guys that chased me are there!" Hiccup got to his feet quickly and stared at the boss, finally seeing him.

 "What happened to his eyebrows?" He asked, then smiled to himself. "Can you rewind it?"

**Alldenspa:**   
They spent the next twenty minutes looking through footage of Pitch's office. Some of it was pretty suspicious, like when Pitch had a conversation with multiple large men dressed in black suits, and one other time, when the record showed that the camera had been deactivated for one hour during a really shady conference with what seemed to be the same men. Some other portions were absolutely hilarious, and Jack's personal favorite was a small snippet of Pitch doing the moonwalk out of his office after a pretty impressive dance performance to some song that the camera hadn't recorded.

"Ok, but," said Jack with a concerned expression after they had finished skimming through the last three days of recording, "He's obviously doing shady stuff in there. Apart from the dancing, I mean." Hamada suppressed a snicker. "But the point is, even if it proves anything, the fact still remains that we got this recording illegally. So in that sense we're not any better than him, right? How do we deal with that?"

There was a brief pause.

"Well," said Hamada after a while, "You could just send it to the police anonymously, but I think they would track the email and find out who sent it anyways. Besides, the more important problem is that this wouldn't actually clear you from being an insane maniac." He looked at Jack, who nodded. "So to summarize, I think your best move would be--" He transferred the recording to his laptop, disconnected from the camera in Pitch's office, and then put the footage on a stick that he gave to Jack, "To take this to Hiccup's father in person. I mean, he still is the mayor after all. If you go to the police, you'll just be arrested, and the same happens if you're caught anywhere along the way. So you'll have to get to the mayor unseen and urge him to take a look at this recording."

Jack nodded eagerly and turned to Hiccup. "Yeah man, if we tell your father that I got this recording while working at Pitch and that this stick is why they were hunting me, that will clear me as well! We'll expose Pitch, and the police will drop their suspicion on me. It's the perfect plan!"

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup looked at them both, eyes squinting. "It's not perfect. You kidnapped me," he started to count on his fingers; "hit the motel owner, broke into Pitch's security system... I think we're also demolished few places while running away from the gangsters, we're both... oh sorry, we're all fucked either way." He ruffled his hair. "But did you notice that one of the guys Pitch met already seemed to have his arm hurt? Wasn't it the one that helped frame you?" He turned to Jack with raised eyebrow. "And do they even have your fingerprints on the knife handle? I don't think so. Haven't you simply played into Pitches plan? So as I said, the only way we can improve our situation is bringing Pitch down with us. I'd prefer to find some journalist who'd love to get info like this - they'd hide our involvement and sending them all the materials will be possible if we use VPN from some company located in the Seychelles - they don't save any logs and never share information about their customers."

**Alldenspa:**   
"Hmm, that sounds like a good plan," replied Jack with a nod, "But do you know any journalist we could contact about that? I definitely don't..." He looked over to Hamada. "Can you help us setting up the private connection, prettyboy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Nice. Then we only need to find someone willing to publish the story and draw attention to Pitch and his company."

**Toffyy:**   
"My friend Heather is not afraid of anyone or anything and her brother doesn't take shit from anyone so it's pretty safe to say that she'll be more than eager to publish it in local newspaper."

Hiccup clapped his hands together. "It's finally looking good, don't fuck it up boys." He got up and without asking used Hamada's phone, making sure that Heather would print the article.

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack wasn't so sure if using a phone was the right idea if they really wanted to stay anonymous, but it was already too late. Hiccup was just too eager to hold onto Hamada's phone, it seemed...

After Hiccup had finished the call, there was silence for a few moments. Jack looked out of the window over the park, where the occasional drop of rain was still coming down from the grey sky. "So..." he started hesitantly and turned around, "Does that mean this whole thing is over now?? With Pitch's data bound to be exposed and all?" He wanted to make it sound relaxed and unemotional, but it didn't work. He gave Hiccup a raised-eyebrows look and could in all honestly not guess what the other boy would say.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup shook his head. "It isn't. Until they deem you innocent of attacking that guy, you better not show up publicly. Pitch's minions well get you even in prison before you'll be able to say anything... I think I have a plan." He got up and saluted lazily to Hamada, throwing him the phone.

"Thanks, pretty boy." He pulled Jack out of the room and towards the staircase. "You need to hide and you're lucky that I know just the best place. My home. But we need to be careful, my dad can't find you."

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack wanted to protest again the fact that Hiccup apparently planned to just leave Hamada standing in his office and go after he had just helped them secure that vital recording, but Hiccup's arm dragging him along was so strong that he couldn't do anything. He threw a last look over Hiccup's shoulder to the tall student, who stood in the doorframe of his office watching them with an irritated expression, then Hiccup turned around a corner and Hamada was gone.

"Aren't you, like," began Jack, still really confused, "Going to thank him or something?? Wow, you really don't like pretty boys, huh."

**Toffyy:**   
"Not beating the shit out of him should be enough." Hiccup grumbled and looked around carefully before getting out of the building. "Don't forget he wanted to sell that shady stuff to Pitch and that it was basically his fault we've ended up in this situation."

It had stopped raining but the wind was cold and Hiccup started shivering; his house was on the other side of the city, and they couldn't even use public transportation to get there, his prosthetic needed fixing, he painfully needed a shower and basically he just wanted to get into his own bed and forget about those past two weeks.

"And I like pretty boys, but unfortunately they don't like me." Hiccup shrugged, wondering which way would be the shortest to get to their destination.

**Alldenspa:**   
"I like you though..." said Jack silently, almost hoping that Hiccup wouldn't hear it over the sound of the wind. He was far too anxious to talk openly about how lovely he thought Hiccup was, not to anyone and least of all to Hiccup himself -- That part about his situation hadn't changed from when they had stayed at the motel earlier.

**Toffyy:**   
His eyes widened and he turned around, staying at Jack with bewilderment. "W-what?" He probably misheard Jack, that had to be it... but the other man was looking at him as if he regretted his words. "But... in the motel, you didn't reciprocate. You didn't want anything with me."

**Alldenspa:**   
"It's complicated, okay??" said Jack loudly and looked away. "I mean, you tell me what to do, but at the same time you go around behaving like some fuckboy too!" He hesitated for a second. It hadn't been supposed to sound that rude. They exchanges stares.

**Toffyy:**   
"What?" Hiccup gritted his teeth and looked away from Jack, hands clenched into fists. "Fuckboy? And how would you like me to act? I'm not some fucking superhero that knows exactly what to do and who has a plan for everything, okay?! I'm scared, I don't want to die, I don't want you to die or go to jail but what can I do?! Go home, send this shit and pray for the best!"

**Alldenspa:**  
 There was a pause. "I-- I'm sorry I said it like this," muttered Jack and his face turned bright red in shame, "I'm... really grateful that you're going through all this with me." His eyes were still glued to the ground and he didn't dare to look up. "It's a great relief that I'm not alone in this mess..."

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup huffed and looked to the side, then at Jack. "I'm sorry too." He said, then embraced Jack's shoulders to hug him gently and stared to walk, keeping Jack close. "We're gonna get out of this shit. We get to my house, I send these files, make something nice to eat and meanwhile you can take a shower and catch some sleep, how does that sound?"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack couldn't help but smile into Hiccup's shoulder. "Yeah..." he said slowly.

They crossed the park in silence, just walking next to each other while around them the air still smelled of the rain from before. Nobody was thinking of taking a walk in the park in this weather, so getting to the other side was no problem. When they reached the street at the south end, though, things became more difficult, and they both knew getting through the busiest part of town during evening traffic afternoon traffic wouldn't be easy at all.

**Toffyy:**   
Hiccup rubbed Jack's shoulder slowly and leaned to kiss the side of his head. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He smiled coyly and watched the busy streets ahead of them. "I think it'll take us an hour or so... ready for the trip?"

**Alldenspa:**   
Jack took a moment before realizing that he had been spoken to; he was still processing what had happened to his cheek just now. "Uhm..." he stuttered, "I'd be more concerned about how we're gonna get through all that traffic unnoticed rather than how long it will take." He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, but it didn't really conceal his facial features well. "I was going to say we should split up, but that seems so dangerous and I kind of--" He stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he hadn't thought about how to say what had gone through his mind before starting to say it. "...I mean, I just think it would be more fun if we stick together, and also safer..." He pulled the hood over his face to hide his blushing.

**Toffyy:**  
He noticed Jack's cheeks getting red and grinned, then caught the rims of the hood and pulled Jack close, nuzzling his nose to tease the other. "You look like a tomato." Hiccup pulled away and shook him lightly with a grin. "C'mon, let's try and get to my home. I think I know a good way, but remember to pull the hood over... or we could find some Goodwill store and buy ourselves different clothes, it's cold so it won't be weird to have our face covered."

**Alldenspa:**  
"Boy, I don't have any money," said Jack with a frown, a mixture of flustered and frustrated. They crossed the street at a traffic light and hurried down a narrow alley into a more or less quiet residential area. Hiccup was leading the way and Jack followed him closely, his eyes fixed on the back of the other's head, waiting eagerly for when Hiccup would look around to determine the quickest route and Jack would catch a glimpse of his profile. Hiccup's nose was beautiful... His eyes were much rounder than Jack's and against the grey of the rainy afternoon sky their green color seemed even more vibrant than it had before. Still flustered, Jack touched his nose, and it seemed like he could still feel Hiccup's breath on it. He smiled quietly and sank deeper into his sweater.

**Toffyy:**  
"Okay, I think we should be pretty safe here." He turned slightly to look at Jack and smiled, seeing his still red face. "You okay there? C'mon, it's not that far, we're gonna make it." He reached to take Jack's hand an squeeze it, but he remembered that it'd make them more noticeable and let go of it again, immediately regretting the decision. "Sorry, don't want to catch anyone's attention." They walked in silence for few solid minutes. "I think I recognize this neighborhood, we're close."

**Alldenspa:**  
Inside the pocket of his sweater, Jack fidgeted around with his fingers, trying to get the most out of Hiccup's brief touch. He found it rather embarrassing himself how mad he was for every moment of feeling the other boy's warmth. Maybe he made it all up and Hiccup wasn't even particularly warm to the touch. It definitely felt like that to Jack, though.

They reached a wealthy neighborhood where Hiccup led him towards an impressive villa on a hill. Fitting for the family of the mayor, thought Jack as they walked up the slope towards the large house.

**Toffyy:**  
Hiccup sighed as they finally found themselves close to his house. He grabbed Jack's hand and led him around the building until he found the place he used to sneak out; he uncovered a small hole in the fence hidden under heavy plants and crawled into it, gesturing at Jack to follow him. He knew that either Toothless or Skullcrusher would guard the house so he whistled and a black Newfoundland ran towards him, his tail wagging. "Hey, bud!" Hiccup cheered and scratched the dog, "This is Jack and he's a friend, so-" but his dog was already slobbering all over Jack.

"Okay, now we need to climb to the window but it's easy, I'll show you. I usually leave it open anyway."

**Alldenspa:**  
Jack could not imagine anything more gross and unpleasant than being covered in dog saliva. He was more of a cat person in general. With a frustrated huff, he shook his arms trying to get rid of the slime, but it was rather pointless. In the meantime, Hiccup had already scaled the wall of the building towards a balcony on the second floor, and Jack hastily climbed after him, but found it a lot more difficult than it looked. Halfway up the wall, his strength left him and he couldn't pull himself up to the ledge of the balcony, so he ended up just hanging off the side of the large house helplessly with Toothless below him on the grass and Hiccup already on the balcony. "I guess climbing up like this is easy for somebody as muscular as you," he muttered and looked up to the balcony. He couldn't move, and his legs dangled helplessly from one side to the other while he had to invest all his strength to just hold on to the ledge above him. "Turns out I'm not the strong man everyone seems to be looking for..." he added with a depressed frown.

**Toffyy:**  
Hiccup leaned over the railing and grinned. "I don't think it's the best place to, wait for it, hang out!" He started to laugh but quickly "rescued" his friend and helped him get on the balcony. "I'm muscular only because I work in a forge from time to time." Hiccup shrugged and got into his room. "Okay, I'm gonna prepare something to eat and you can take a shower, what do you think? I'll look for some clothes your size…" He pulled various drawers open and gave Jack a soft towel and a pair of boxers. "C'mon, I'll show you where the bathroom is. Leave the memory card on my desk."

**Alldenspa:**  
Jack did as he was told, left the stick and his other belongings in Hiccup's room and followed him down a hallway. The walls were filled with modern paintings, but Jack had to admit that he couldn't find one that he liked. He had never been a fan of modern art, and much less abstract drawings. He was more about the human figure and its inherent beauty, and as a result his eyes were fixed not on the expensive paintings, but on the perfect specimen of this interest, walking right in front of him.

He took a shower, which was the best thing he had done in days, admired the scratches all over his face and the dark rings under his eyes in a huge mirror that filled the entire wall of the bathroom, and then returned to Hiccup's room. His friend hadn't returned yet. With a relieved sigh, Jack sat down on the bed and reached for the memory stick on Hiccup's desk. He looked at it from all sides, turning it around in his hands for a few moments, but his thoughts were someplace else. In his head, he was trying to imagine what Hiccup might be doing downstairs in the kitchen. Was his father at home? If so, what would happen if they saw each other? As far as Hiccup's father knew, his son was still the hostage of an armed maniac running around town. Jack really hoped the two of them were alone.

**Toffyy:**  
Hiccup wouldn’t have thought he'd ever be this happy to be home; even the abstract paintings that usually annoyed him looked friendly. He preferred the heavy wooden sculptures of dragons and wolves, stylized for Viking aesthetic, and the huge axes that decorated the living room.

The sounds of the bathroom door being closed reminded him of the morning but he shook his head and quickly went to the kitchen.

He found spaghetti and meatballs, quickly reheated them and brought two huge pats back to his room, smiling at the sight of Jack in his clothes.

"Feeling better?"

**Alldenspa:**  
"A lot!" replied Jack as he took the pasta from Hiccup, "Your house is so big! I love the bathroom mirror. There's only one thing I love to look at more than myself."

He threw a cheeky side look to Hiccup to see whether his friend had understood the reference.

**Toffyy:**  
He smiled softly and looked around; his room was the smallest and he loved it this way, though he could say that if his room was the smallest, it said a lot about the size of the other rooms in that house.

"My friend told me I should have a mirror like this in this room because apparently it's hot to have sex in front of a mirror." He shrugged and started to eat, then snorted. "I bet it's me, huh?"

**Alldenspa:**  
Jack grinned, half relieved that Hiccup had caught the hint, half regretting that he had dropped it in the first place. Wordlessly he ate a few spoonsful of paste while he tried to come up with a witty response, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe I should have seen this coming, he thought. What good was a hidden flirt line if you didn't have the right follow-up prepared for when your boi actually understood what you meant?? On second thought, this was all pretty embarrassing. Just why hadn't he thought about this before??

"I mean--" he stuttered, signaling clearly to Hiccup that 'you' had indeed been exactly what he had meant.

**Toffyy:**  
Hiccup grinned and leaned over to wipe some sauce off Jack's cheek and licked it off with a smirk. "Is it good? I should take a shower now, I fucking reek." He quickly finished his meal and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes and taking off the dirty ones.

"My father should be back home in the evening, so we have lots of time... should probably catch some sleep." He smiled softly and went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the huge mirror. He could see that he had lost some weight, his leg was bruised and hurt from the prosthetic, his hair was matted and tangled and he noticed with a startle that he had got a few white streaks; he also sported a pretty impressive stubble and it made him sigh.

When he got out of the shower he felt like the happiest man on the earth, quickly drying his hair and putting sweatpants on, leaving his chest bare.

**Alldenspa:**  
For a few seconds after Hiccup had left, Jack kept sitting on the bed wordlessly, his hand gently stroking over the spot on his cheek where the other boy had licked off the bit of sauce. He felt like you'd feel after a kiss... Absentmindedly, he finished his pasta, spreading even more red over his face as he didn't pay much attention to whether his fork hit his mouth or somewhere next to it. His eyes were pointing to somewhere in the distance and he wiggled his toes excitedly -- The only movement in the large, stylishly decorated room.

When Hiccup came back, Jack had to admit that he had almost expected him to do the 'come back from the shower with bare chest' thing. It was just too cheeky to pass up. That didn't change anything, however, about the fact that Hiccup's revealed upper body was still an absolute marvel to look at, and judging from the tall boy's triumphant look Jack didn't succeed in hiding that this chest was all he cared about right now.

"Hiccup uses CHEST," he muttered in a dreamy voice while staring at the other boy, "And it's _super_ _effective_..."

**Toffyy:**  
He tried to keep the blush off his face after entering the room, trying to keep a brave expression, he really tried, but that wide eyed stare he got was too much and he smiled wide, trying to hide his face behind his hand. Jack's comment made him laugh loudly, his ears burning.

"Like it?" He slowly stepped toward the other man and gently lifted his chin in a way that he hoped was seductive. "Maybe you'd like to touch?"

**Alldenspa:**  
"You're the least seductive being I have ever seen," said Jack coldly, who had guessed Hiccup's thoughts from his face, but his deliberately emotionless expression quickly changed into a grin. "...But I don't need to be seduced to get interested in all of _this_ \--"

He traced Hiccup's abdomen with his extended finger, their eyes still locked onto each other. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, he took Hiccup's hand away from his chin and pulled the other down onto the bed. A moment later he had fallen backwards onto the mattress with Hiccup leaned over him. That Jack was blushing and simultaneously grinning like a madman didn't matter to him anymore.

"Your father comes back in the evening, you said?" he whispered with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "I think that's more than enough time for me to take a closer look at your... assets, don't you think? You are my hostage, after all."

**Toffyy:**  
At the harsh words Hiccup's face fell and he literally felt his stomach drop, his entire body tensing up as his mind prepared a plan to flee and find some dark corner to hide in shame, but that grin sent sparks down his spine.

He shuddered at the feeling of the soft and surprisingly cold digit caressing his skin; Jack's eyes darkened and it caught Hiccup’s attention, but before he could react he was tugged forward and on top of Jack, and the sight of flushed skin and that grin which always made Hiccup's knees weak... It all made all the thoughts go away, irrelevant.

"You're beautiful," Hiccup whispered, not able to help himself, "You're so fucking beautiful." He leaned forward to press a sucking kiss to the side of Jack's throat, though careful to not leave a mark.

**Alldenspa:**  
"Wow," said Jack into Hiccup's still wet hair as the other worked on his throat, "At least go for the mouth, you fuckboi! Go hard or go ho--" The rest of his comment was cut off when Hiccup did as told, and they kissed for the better part of a minute. Jack reached out with his leg and pushed shut the door before returning his attention to the object of his desire on top of him, whose head was moving so abruptly from one side to the other that drops of water from his hair fell onto the sheets all around and onto Jack's face, but Jack had his eyes closed anyways. The feeling of Hiccup's arms on his shoulders, and the knowledge that right now Hiccup was thinking about nothing else but him, was the best thing he could imagine. Compared to that, a few drops on his face were nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~   
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
